Años
by Mellark Newman
Summary: Tres sucesos definitivos, mucho tiempo para todo. Este fic participa en el reto de fin de año del foro I am sherlocked.
1. Chapter 1

_Año I_

Estaba por terminar la escuela de medicina, con mis últimos exámenes en puerta y la melancolía que trae el saber que el final de una etapa estaba acechando, todo era caos y realmente no tenía manera de frenar nada de lo que pasara alrededor. Ni quería intentarlo.

Fue justo el tiempo en que Mary me dejo devastado por irse con otra persona, mi madre se divorció de papa, Harry se declaró alcohólica pero no hizo nada al respecto, mi vida un asco total.

SoSoSoSoSoSoSoSoSoSo

Al término del último examen dentro de mi vida como estudiante, uno de mis mejores amigos se acercó a mi butaca.

—John, Trevor dará una fiesta en celebración de finales de escuela y navidad, ¿vienes?—me dijo entusiasmado.

—No creo…

—Bien, pasare por ti a las 7. —dijo palmeándome el hombro antes de irse.

Después de tanto estudiar lo que realmente requería era descansar, no andar de loco en una fiesta, sin embargo decidí cambiar un poco mi actitud e investigar un poco sobre dicha fiesta, no quería llegar haciendo el ridículo.

—Es de disfraces John, que extraño que Mike no te lo dijera.

Molly aún no había acabado con todos los cursos y aun con libros bajo su brazo me explico la mecánica de dicha fiesta; para acabar ¿Dónde conseguiría un disfraz de última hora? Puntual como siempre, Mike llego con un extraño vestuario con alas y medias rojas.

— ¿Listo?

—Mike no me dijiste que era de vestuario, no tengo nada que ponerme.

—Watson dijiste que sí, cumple con tu palabra.

—No, lo siento, no disfraz, no iré.

—Solo ponte la bata.

— ¿Para qué me hagan bullyng diciendo "paracetamol"? No Mike, me niego a ser marcado de esa manera.

—Toda la escuela estará allá, vamos, te prometo que te divertirás. —se tomó un momento para pensar en algo más que me diera el empuje—lo tengo, tu traje de rugby.

—Es uniforme Mike, no traje.

—Nadie sabe que practicas dicho deporte—lo vi con cara de pocos amigos—bueno solo pocos lo saben, póntelo, serás la sensación en la fiesta.

—Mike…

Ante los ojos de cachorrito en desgracia que tenía mi amigo no tuve más remedio que ceder, cerré la puerta en sus narices, saque mi uniforme de la cajonera especial para vestirme; estaba nuevo recién salido de la bodega. Cuando salí, Mike me esperaba junto con otro hombre: alto, de cabellos cobrizos y ojos grandes. Se veía fuerte y elegante con el esmoquin que portaba, solo asintió con la cabeza y se fue en dirección contraria a la salida.

—Dios Mike, me siento ridículo.

—Vamos te ves bien.

La noche acaba de empezar.

SoSoSoSoSoSoSoSoSoSo

Aburrido.

Víctor se besuqueaba delante de mí con otra persona, solo a eso vine a esta aburrida interacción social, innecesaria. Estaba por escabullirme por la puerta trasera cuando esta se abrió dando paso a dos futuros médicos, uno iba vestido de lo más extraño con un traje negro con… ¿Alas? Y medias rojas, se podría decir que…

—Hola Holmes, te presento a mi amigo John Watson, acabamos de salir de cursos. —dijo amablemente—Oh mira pastel, los dejo muchachos.

Se alejó a paso rápido hacia la mesa de aperitivos dejándome de frente con un rubio, bajo, nervios bajo control, musculoso, ojos color cielo.

—Un placer—tendiéndome la mano.

— ¿Por qué militar? Es por el rompimiento de tus padres o por el reciente alcoholismo de tu hermano mayor, porque impresionar a una chica parece infantil para alguien que quiere matarse en tierras lejanas.

Se tensó, puedo ver como sus nudillos están volviéndose blancos, sus músculos, marcados por el uniforme deportivo que porta me dan una visión de 3D mas que impresionante.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? Mike de seguro.

—Lo deduje.

Su mirada brillo de una manera que jamás había visto en nadie, ni siquiera Víctor cuando se dirigía a mí. Su respiración cambio a ser más normal y sus puños dejaron de ejercer presión.

Tranquilidad que me llego a mí en grandes oleadas de placer.

—Impresionante.

— ¿perdón?

—Asombroso, ¿solo con ver a la persona? Es impresionante lo que haces.

SoSoSoSoSoSoSoSoSoSo

Su cara se relajó y lo hizo ver inexplicablemente más joven, el resto de la fiesta pasó de largo puesto que me pegue a él como garrapata, una polilla asombrada por la luz de sus deducciones. Me sentía cómodo en su presencia, me dijo cosas sobre mí mismo que no sabía que estaban y aun así él había podido leerlas como si las llevara grabadas a fuego en la frente. Todos disfrutaban de tan agradable velada.

—Por cierto ¿De qué viene Stamford?

—De un tal Barba Negra.

—Los piratas de verdad no usan medias rojas.

— ¿Tú eres un pirata de verdad?

Me miro, dio un paso delante de mí y abriendo ambos brazos dijo:

—Dedúceme.

—No podría hacerlo.

— ¿Por qué?

—Estoy tan borracho que uno: entendí una s no una d, segundo: solo quiero…

No tuve oportunidad de seguir, era solo su lengua contra la mía, sus manos recorriendo mi espalda, mis dedos acariciando el pecho que la camisa de mangas largas y aglobadas me dejaba acceso, todo en cuestión de segundos se convirtió en calor que rodeaba mi cuerpo, una desesperación por tenerlo sobre las frías sabanas de mi habitación, la respiración se aceleró al grado de tener que separarnos, maldita falta de oxígeno.

— ¿Decías John?

—Mi habitación no está muy lejos.

Sus ojos felinos me vieron con lujuria y mi cuerpo se estremeció estando contra el suyo.

SoSoSoSoSoSoSoSoSoSo

Ok, el día del médico en México lo celebre haciendo cyberbullyng (si se escribe así?) No tengo nada contra nadie, le debo la vida a dos personas: mi madre y los doctores.

Barba Negra del personaje de la película Pan.

Este fic participa en el reto (¿''?) de fin de año del foro I Am Sherloked. Lamento la tardanza y el cliché es fiesta de disfraces.

El siguiente cliché es…


	2. Chapter 2

_Año II_

Me habían desplegado ya, Afganistán es peor de lo que Sherlock dijo que seria y yo sin más no le hice caso.

Recuerdo que no le hable en dos meses por la fuerte discusión que tuve con él cuando le comunique mis reales intenciones de unirme al ejército, después de aventarnos cosas uno contra el otro y un fuerte portazo de mi parte al poner fin a la discusión me pase haciendo pruebas en el centro de entrenamiento, mis calificaciones eran excelentes y mi previo en el rugby ayudo en que no fuera tan difícil que pensaran en pasar mi solicitud.

Fue Mycroft, el hermano pelirrojo de Sherlock, personalmente a buscarme a la base.

—No sé dónde está.

— ¿Eso es un "ayúdame a buscarlo"?

—Usted lo conoce mejor que yo doctor Watson.

—No sé dónde podría estar.

—Su casera en Baker no me permite entrar a revisar las habitaciones.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo, no te incumbe nada de lo que pase dentro de esas paredes.

—Aun así no está en casa.

Su paraguas rodaba sobre sí mismo mientras sus manos inquietas buscaban detenerlo, el nerviosismo del mayor de los Holmes hecho material.

—Iré en cuanto tenga tiempo.

—Su capitán me debe un favor, lo espero en la puerta. No tarde.

Oh dios, sí que tenía prisa.

SoSoSoSoSoSoSoSoSoSo

Cuando llegue a Baker la Sra. Hudson me recibió con un fuerte abrazo y cerrándole la puerta a Mycroft se fue a sus habitaciones.

No me sorprende en lo más mínimo encontrar echo un cochinero, papeles, periódico, experimentos, comida servida no tocada y todo con lo que nos atacamos hace ya tanto tiempo seguían en el piso. Lo único que parecía no tener ningún problema era una caja redonda de color rojo con un gran moño dorado en la tapa, una tarjeta de color verde descansaba abierta sobre este y con claridad se podía distinguir la letra de Sherlock.

Luz de su vida, fuego de sus entrañas

Quiero ser para siempre, dime que eres mi dueño

Luz de su vida, fuego de sus entrañas

Dime que me posees.

Tú eres mi único y verdadero amor

SH.

Abrí la caja y su contenido me sorprendió de sobremanera; era un suéter de color azul intenso con intrincadas trenzas y tejidos varios, ninguna puntada se parecía a otra y había desde muy apretadas hasta muy flojas. Por acto reflejo me lo probé y me quedaba como guante.

En algún rincón de la habitación sonó el teléfono de Sherlock, al encontrarlo en la pantalla se reflejaba un número desconocido.

—Lock tengo tu pedido, ¿Dónde nos vemos?

— ¿Quién eres?

—Lo siento, numero equivocado.

—No te atrevas a colgar, dime de dónde eres, no quiero nombres solo dime donde lo frecuentas.

SoSoSoSoSoSoSoSoSoSo

No espere a Mycroft, no quería su ayuda en esto, solo lo espantaría de donde estuviera metido. Tome un taxi en dirección a donde el camello me indico, diciéndome que si me atrapaban y lo echara de cabeza me mataría.

Si solo supiera que me estaba muriendo ya.

Encontré la entrada a un parque abandonado, no había ni una sola alma allí, no había si quiera alumbrado público, razón por la cual el Gobierno Británico lo había perdido de vista. Un ruido a mi izquierda me alerto de la visita no deseada.

—Tranquilo, se quién eres y a quien buscas—el sujeto vagabundo se acercó a mí con las manos delante suyo y con calma—eres al único que nos permitió conducirlo a él en caso de que llegaras aquí.

Tenía mis dudas hasta que el tipo saco de una bolsa sucia la bufanda azul marino que le había regalado en la primer navidad juntos.

—Por aquí.

Con ese único gancho seguí al misterioso indigente, me condujo por pasadizos de hierba alta descuidada, tierra suelta en mal estado y basura. Llegamos a la entrada a las cloacas de la ciudad donde la gente se reunía alrededor de otro grupo como si comerciaran algo. Todos tenían sus ojos puestos en mí, como si de un animal extraño se tratara, me sentía perdido, en otro mundo que ni en mis pesadillas había visto, el aire se intensifico y el hedor me golpeo con fuerza hasta parar en mis intestinos.

Dios Sherlock, donde nos metiste esta vez.

SoSoSoSoSoSoSoSoSoSo

Recuerdo todo muy borroso a partir de ese momento, tenía bajo pulso y estaba más pálido de costumbre, pero sus dedos que recorrieron mi rostro en la semioscuridad de aquel laberinto, hambrientos de recordar mis facciones, listos y fuertes de tomar cualquier cosa que yo le quisiera entregar.

—Tú eres mi único y verdadero amor, por favor resiste.

Con estas palabras sus ojos volvieron a enfocarse en mi persona, una ambulancia nos esperaba fuera, todo mundo había corrido del lugar para no ser alcanzados por la policía, alguien quiso tomarme una declaración, lo deje de lado para acompañar a un maloliente y casi muerto Holmes.

Las drogas casi se lo llevan de mi lado, casi toman lo que es mío.

—No vuelvas a hacerlo.

—No te vayas John.

—No hay opción. Solo queda hacerte una promesa y cumplirla.

— ¿Qué puede salir mal?

—Recupérate, Sherly.

Hizo una mueca ante el mote, me acerque a la cama y con cuidado le bese la mejilla.

—Casi muero y lo único que se te ocurre es besar mi mejilla.

—Debería darte un puñetazo, destruir esos afilados pómulos con mis nudillos, da gracias a la deidad a la que le reces que no tengo tiempo de eso.

—Gracias John.

—Cabrón.

Su sonrisa y el suéter chueco es lo único que me traje de casa.

SoSoSoSoSoSoSoSoSoSo

Ok, ya casi.

El cliché es un suéter feo.

No se me ocurrió otra cosa.

Por cierto, la canción (bueno, fragmento) es de Lana del Rey – off the races, está muy loca pero me pareció increíble ese pedazo.

(¿Necesito decirte que nada de esto es mío? Gracias)


	3. Chapter 3

_Año III_

Estaba en la línea de fuego, se supone que soy doctor, salvo vidas no las arrebato, pero aquí estoy, rodeado de sangre y lágrimas amargas de aquellos que perdieron a alguien, el onceavo suéter está por terminarse, falta tan poco para que se deshaga, los gritos de los demás me ahogan y yo solo me aferro a ese pedazo de alma que me llega cada mes desde que estoy metido aquí.

¿Qué diablos buscaba?

¿De verdad creí encontrarlo aquí?

Sherlock, vamos a casa.

SHERLOCK¡

Es una pesadilla, tubos salen de mi cuerpo como si quisieran arrancarme la vida, drenándola de mi cuerpo, pero solo me mantienen entre la línea de fuego y la realidad del hospital frío donde me encuentro.

Al tercer día estoy más consciente de lo que pasa a mi alrededor, no, no soy un genio es solo que tres distintos doctores han pasado a revisar mis signos vitales y no es difícil averiguar cuanto tiempo ha pasado entre unos y el ultimo.

—Hola.

El tiempo no parece haber pasado por su hermoso rostro de alabastro, sus ojos brillan como aquella noche en la que sin palabras nos juramos la eternidad, sus manos están sobre mi brazo bueno y traza círculos tratando de tranquilizarme pero solo logran que la urgencia de tenerlo sobre las almohadas implorando…

—Aun estas muy débil para ese tipo de actividades, Doctor.

—Nunca te agradecí el hermoso primer suéter que me diste.

Sus ojos se agrandaron y sus manos temblaban sobre mi piel.

—Lo entendiste.

—No solo, es más que obvio que de entre los dos eres el cerebro, pero un amigo me lo dijo.

—No vale si te ayudaron a leerlo.

—Entonces enséñame, aun puedo aprender y sobre todo si es sobre mi piel.

—Doctor no me provoque.

—Eso está por verse.

El beso fue solo el comienzo.

SoSoSoSoSoSoSoSoSoSo

Tiempos: fue un año que estuvo en la guerra.

Un suéter por cada mes.

El primer suéter del que habla es el que encontró en Baker, ¿leerlo? Pues sí, en Noruega me parece, las mujeres tejen prendas para sus esposos con las puntadas con significado.

Y es todo por el momento, gracias por leer y por…

 _Felices fiestas._

MN

(Mundo Crayzer seguí tus consejos, ¿Se notó? Gracias por tu valiosa ayuda.)


End file.
